Las vacaciones del Lich
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Debido a la carga de Trabajo todos los personajes de este autor toman unas merecidas vacaciones, pero uno de ellos acostumbrado a su rutina descubrirá una nueva forma de ver las cosas de manera poco común.


**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo año, por causas ajenas a mi control no pude actualizar los fics en los que trabajo pero descuiden, pronto estaré subiendo las actualizaciones así que por ahora los dejo con una historia que ya tenía tiempo de estar planeando y espero la disfruten, (HDA y sus personajes pertenecen a Peddlenton Ward y sus colaboradores, la historia y personajes adicionales son de mi autoría n_n) **

**Las vacaciones del Lich.**

Ghostbell777 había decidido que era hora de una pausa en sus fics para tomar un pequeño descanso y así refrescar sus ideas para nuevos proyectos próximos realizar. Lo cual fue una noticia que emociono a todos sus personajes quienes ya estaban sintiendo la carga del trabajo y habían pensado en solicitar algo de tiempo libre, sin duda era la mejor idea que el autor había tenido y querían darle las gracias Pero lamentablemente su autor ya había salido y fue Celia. Su recién nombrada asistente quien se encargó de darles un mensaje que había dejado para ellos así como un regalo a manera de compensación el cual estaba seguro que disfrutarían.

-Por favor guarden silencio, es importante que les de este mensaje a todos antes de que se retiren, - les decía la que había sido antes la villana de un especial de Halloween ahora vistiendo un hermoso traje tratando de llamar la atención de todos.

-¿No podrías posponerlo hermana?, quiero empezar las vacaciones jugando con la Ps4 que compre la semana pasada, - dijo su hermana Fionna quien solo le hacía ojitos suplicantes mientras tomaba a la hermanita de Mertell y a las demás niñas para causar más impacto en ella y así salir de una vez.

-Por amor de Glob Fionna, ¿no puedes estar un día sin jugar con esas cosas?, - le reclamaba tratando de que entendiera su posición pero Fionna solo comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras movía sus dedos a manera de estar jugando con un control.

-Y me lo dice una adicta a la 3Ds…

-¡Eso no viene al caso!, (_ejem_) como decía antes de ser interrumpida, _Ghostbell_ nos dejó un mensaje que dice lo siguiente..."Chicos, sé que hemos tenido problemas con situaciones ajenas a nuestro trabajo y esa es la razón de tomarnos este tiempo libre el cual creo es necesario para todos, sé que la mayoría quizás ya tenga planes sobre qué hacer en estas dos semanas, pero de no ser así Celia les dará unos folletos de lugares a los que pueden ir, no se preocupen que está reservado por todo el año y no gastaran nada durante su instancia, sin más que decirles espero que se diviertan y nos vemos en dos semanas".

-Eso fue muy amable de su parte, ¿Qué lugares son a los que podemos ir Señorita Celia? , - pregunto una pequeña alicornio lavanda del más nuevo proyecto del autor junto con sus amigas esperando que entre los lugares que el autor había escogido hubiese alguna biblioteca o museo.

-Déjenme ver...mmm...tengo ocho folletos de los siguientes lugares, Un centro recreacional en una isla del caribe el cual incluye un chalet privado y parte de playa, una finca en la hermosa campiña de la Toscana, una posada en los nevados campos de Alaska, recorridos por Irlanda, reservación en las playas de la Riviera francesa, pases para parques temáticos...¿uh?, ¿las pegasus?, ¿de dónde habrá sacado eso?, y por ultimo un tour por más de 15 museos en 15 países diferentes, bueno esas son las opciones así que elijan bien.

Dicho esto se retiró para terminar de ordenar el papeleo pendiente dejando a todo un grupo pensando que elegir dado que eran muy buenas opciones para pasar las dos semanas que tenían libres, las primeras en elegir fueron miss Finn y compañía quienes decidieron pasar las 2 semanas en el centro recreacional para tener verdadera "privacidad", la finca de la Toscana fue elegida por el grupo de "Memorias" ya que era perfecto para pasar tiempo de calidad en familia incluidos los pequeños del fic "los Lazos que nos unen", para el pequeño grupo de ponys fue una elección difícil ya que la pequeña alicornio se aferró a la idea de ir a los museos mientras las demás pedían ir a las pegasus. Aunque con un poco de ingenio logro convencer al grupo de hacer el recorrido, y así el resto de personajes fueron eligiendo lugares hasta dejar al Lich con un único destino al cual ir pero a juzgar por la cara de incredulidad que mostraba los demás no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risilla a manera de burla.

-Wow, ¿te toco ir a los parques he "flaquito"?, - le preguntaba Fionna tratando de hacerlo enojar pero el Lich resignado solo suspiro mientras la aventurera y gamer adicta le quitaba el pase del parque que aún quedaba.

-¡¿QUEEE?! , ¡No es justo exijo que se escoja de nuevo!, - algo confundido por la reacción de la chica recupero su boleto solo para ver el nombre del parque al que iría…3-D World, un parque con atracciones visuales en tercera dimensión el cual era la sensación y más ahora que habían inaugurado la atracción del mundo gamer el cual era el paraíso soñado de Fionna.

-No soy muy afecto a lugares como este pero si quieres ir…, - le dijo mientras le entendía el pase pero una mano lo detuvo, Celia había aparecido en ese momento solo para ver a su hermana muy molesta y decirle, "nada de cambios, escogí Alaska para nosotras y es ahí a donde iremos a pasar las vacaciones".

Horas más tarde a bordo de un tren con destino al parque, nuestro sombrío personaje se encontraba en su compartimento mientras colocaba una bolsa con hielo sobre sus viejas falanges que casi pierde a causa del mega berrinche de Fionna quien se negaba a la idea de perder su oportunidad de ir a mundo gamer mientras que para Celia era la oportunidad perfecta de pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, revisando su itinerario calculo que estaba a solo 3 horas de viaje y podía darse el lujo de curiosear un poco antes de ir al hotel a registrarse y quizás encontrar una buena librería para tener algo de lectura ligera antes de dormir, el relajante andar del tren aunado con la hermosa vista lo relajaban por completo haciéndole pensar en que no había sido tan mala idea después de todo y un cambio de ambiente no le vendría del todo mal, cerca de las 5 de la tarde el tren estaba llegando a la estación de donde bajo un Lich muy diferente y con un actuar también distinto, con cuidado se abrió paso entre la multitud de personajes de otras historias los cuales iban y venían ocupados en sus propios asuntos y disfrutando lo efímero del momento, a paso lento logro salir de la estación y comenzó a ubicarse desde ahí para tener una mejor perspectiva consultando un enorme mapa que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada, después de ubicar el hotel, al parque y algunos otros puntos de interés para visitar durante su estadía diviso lo que tanto esperaba ver al otro lado de la calle…una vieja librería, en ese momento se sintió mal de no tener labios ya que de ser así estaría sonriendo pero por ahora solo le importaba visitar el lugar y buscar buen material de lectura por lo que tomo su enorme baúl y se encamino al local sin saber que sus tranquilas vacaciones estaban a punto de dar un giro inesperado.

-(No te muevas tanto hermana, se va a dar cuenta)

-(¿Por qué tuve que dejarme convencer por ti?, yo quería ir a Alaska y pasar tiempo de calidad como hermanas T.T)

-(Esto es mejor que Alaska, además ni loca pienso perderme de mundo Gamer)

Mientras eso ocurría dentro del baúl, en otra parte sucedía algo similar aunque no para entrar a un parque temático, cerca de la estación del tren se encontraba un pequeño mercado el cual siempre se encontraba abarrotado de personas y visitantes gracias a los productos de calidad que ofrecía sin mencionar que también atraía a uno que otro carterista y ladronzuelo, en uno de los tantos locales de fruta de temporada una chiquilla se escondía tratando de no ser vista por el dueño del local mientras examinaba con la mirada su objetivo el cual era una gran bolsa de manzanas, con paciencia espero a que el encargado se distrajera lo suficiente pero por desgracia su plan no contemplo el peso de la bolsa llamando la atención del encargado quien no perdió tiempo en tratar de atraparla. Sin embargo el tirón que la pequeña le había dado a la bolsa arrojo al suelo la mayor parte de la mercancía dándole el tiempo suficiente para escapar dejando tras de sí a un vendedor muy molesto, cuando logro estar a una distancia considerable se refugió en el primer callejón que tuvo a la mano.

-(¡Uf!) Ahí va mi intento por comer sano, creo que seguiré merodeando por las pastelerías como siempre ya que es menos problemático que esos tenderos, - decía la pequeña mientras se acomodaba la capucha de su abrigo, aún era temprano para ella y no quería volver a casa sin las manos vacías eso sin mencionar que era mejor esperar en las pastelerías a que le dieran algo que a estar corriendo y terminar sin nada.

Mientras descansaba cómodamente entre bolsas de hule espuma saco de entre sus viejas y raídas ropas un viejo folleto de cierto parque temático el cual veía con algo de ilusión para luego guardarlo y levantarse, estaba muy confiada ese día y a pesar de haber tenido solo ese tropiezo no se desanimaba en lo absoluto y se dirigió a su "tienda" favorita donde estaba segura que obtendría algo mejor, tan centrada estaba en esto que no estuvo atenta cuando una puerta se abrió de golpe dándole de lleno en la frente con la perilla ocasionándole un gran moretón mientras caía al suelo como saco de patatas y se llevaba las manos a la frente debido al dolor que sentía.

-¡Aaay!, ¡¿Oiga que le pasa, que no ve que va a lastimar a alguien?! , - en ese momento una huesuda mano se extendió hacia la pequeña quien aún se mostraba molesta por el golpe recibido.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña no fue mi intención golpearte, es solo que la puerta se atoro y…, - sin terminar su explicación la pequeña solo extendió su mano como si esperara recibir algo.

-Lo perdono si me da algo bueno a cambio, - esto solo hizo que el Lich abriera sus ojos como platos (si es que tal cosa puede ser posible XD) ante la petición de la niña a la cual comenzaba a serle más notorio el golpe con la perilla, sin más opciones no le quedo de otra que aceptar sus "condiciones" y le prometió una buena cena lo cual emociono a la pequeña quien ahora se veía algo mareada.

-¡Yay!, cena gratis…aaah…todo da vueltas.

-Creo que primero debemos ver ese golpe, creo que vi una enfermería en la estación antes de salir así que vamos, entre más rápido te atiendan el golpe mejor.

-¿Y la cena?

-Después de que te revisen ese golpe, - la pequeña solo comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras trataba de mantener la coordinación y se dirigían nuevamente a la estación del tren.

Sin duda este no era un buen comienzo para sus vacaciones pero al menos no era nada que no se pudiera resolver, con cuidado cruzaron la calle y entraron mientras seguían los letreros para llegar a la enfermería de la estación y así pudieran examinar a la niña quien ahora gemía un poco a causa del dolor, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta no perdió tiempo anunciándose para pasar pero se sorprendió de encontrar a la doctora Princesa y a Red Hearth conversando con las encargadas del lugar. Aunque ciertamente para ellas también fue una sorpresa encontrarse con él y más por la pequeña acompañante que mostraba un enorme golpe en su pequeña frente.

-¿Qué le paso a la pequeña?, ¿se encuentra bien?, - pregunto la doctora mientras se acercaba a ellos algo preocupada.

-Recibió un fuerte golpe con la perilla de una puerta, no tengo idea si le hizo mucho daño o no, - el Lich sabía que no le creerían que la había golpeado por accidente al salir de una librería así como el carácter de la doctora cuando alguien se metía con un niño.

-Fue un golpe demasiado fuerte, ven aquí cariño déjame examinarte bien, - con algo de desconfianza la pequeña se acercó a ella mientras comenzaba a limpiarla y a curarle el golpe con cuidado para no hacerle más daño.

-Creo que necesitara desinflamantes y algo de hielo, ¿Quién podría ser tan malo para hacerle esto a una pequeña?, - dijo Red Hearth mientras la niña miraba disimuladamente al Lich el cual comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso y más por la mirada que le estaba dando la cual no le auguraba nada bueno.

-Listo, solo procura que descanse lo suficiente y estará bien…sabes…es curioso, nunca mencionaste que tuvieras una sobrina.

Esa frase basto para que el sombrío personaje perdiera la noción de la realidad mientras trataba de pensar el cómo salir de ello pero en ese momento su baúl de equipaje se abrió de golpe revelando a Fionna y a su hermana, esta última busco algo desesperada con la mirada hasta detenerse en el garrafón de agua e ir hacia el para saciar su sed mientras que la joven aventurera solo les sonreía a todos tratando de apartar la mirada aunque no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, el pobre Lich no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo y a juzgar por las miradas acusadoras no saldría ileso pero la pequeña niña fue más lista y atino a decir, "Así que ahí se escondieron para que no las pudiera encontrar, ¡eso es hacer trampa!", esto calmo un poco a todos en la enfermería aunque para nuestro villano favorito solo era el inicio de unas vacaciones que jamás olvidaría.

**Y eso es solo el principio de unas vacaciones fuera de lo común, gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar.**


End file.
